Raiz
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Todo comenzó como un intento por detenerlo, pero ahora solo era un intento por entenderlo.


**Disclaimer:**** Danny Phantom no me pertenece, la serie es de la propiedad y autoría creativa del caricaturista Bucht Hartman.**

**N/A: nueva en el foro, vieja admiradora y escritora del FF. Espero les guste.**

**N/A: No es un 'Post-Planet Phatom'. Solo una historia más.**

**Raíz**

Estaba loco. No, definitivamente estaba total y completamente trastocado o simplemente la paliza que había recibido en la mañana por ese brutal enfrentamiento matutino con Skullker y su nueva trampa 'Anti-Ectoplasmatica' le habían provocado una severa contusión cerebral.

Y hablando del fantasma con complejo de predador en el momento se preguntaba donde rayos había conseguido una tecnología más avanzada que la de los mejores caza fantasmas de la zona. Pero ese era otro asunto. Sacudió un poco la cabeza obligándose a recordar que debía mantenerse impasible y analítico.

No supo cómo accedió pero nuestro joven mitad fantasma se encontraba. _ESPIANDO _al flamante alcalde reelecto de Amithy Park.

Y todo por ese endemoniado enfrentamiento con Skullker, si bien el ahora era más habilidoso con sus poderes luego de pasar tres años entrenando en continuas batallas, eso no significaba que sus detractores no se actualizaran también y eso lo dejo irónicamente helado si tomamos en cuenta sus poderes de congelación.

Luego de esa batalla campal. El, Sam y Tucker se quedaron con la duda entremetida en la cabeza, esto conllevo a un viaje de improviso a la Zona Fantasma, mientras Skullker maldecía ser enviado de nuevo a su presidio llegaba a su guarida un fantasma electrónico muy sonriente.

Para la sorpresa de los tres adolescentes Technus y Skullker hacían tratos cual mercenarios obviamente el más talentoso con el intelecto le facilitaba las armas y Skullker le facilitaba lo convenido en el negocio, entiéndase; partes mecánicas y de robótica avanzada, ADN de Phantom y otros pagos un tanto vánales, solo para su egocentrismo.

Pero eso no fue lo único, Sam siempre le había recordado a sus compañeros la famosa frase 'ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos. Aun mas' bien, ¿Por qué no probarla ahora?

Y la sorpresa fue grande al recorrer un poco mas aquel mundo paralelo al suyo.

Spectra y Sangre Joven, bien, aunque sintieron esa combinación de poderes como un chiste malo, antes dicho fantasma pueril había formado una alianza con Ember lo que no pareció muy difícil de creer. Ambos mencionados también tenían un convenio. Sangre Joven capturaba a los más jóvenes y obviamente 'ignorantes' de las ciudades y Spectra tomaba de ellos toda la juventud y anhelos que quisiera. A cambio en joven capitán obtenía lo que se le viniera en gana.

La situación era un tanto preocupante y como no luego de pasar medio día espiando a cada fantasma que pudieron, Sam llego a una resolución algo radical.

''_-Deberíamos mantenerlos vigilados un tiempo, ya saben anticiparnos a sus movimientos. ''_

_Soltó por fin la chica gótica sin inmutarse mucho. Tucker la vio con aprobación, si la situación se seguía saliendo de las manos a Daniel se le haría más difícil combatir. Mientras sus dos mejores amigos comenzaban a planear una estrategia o contramedida Daniel quedo pensativo un rato. No era su estilo buscar primero al enemigo y anticipar sus ataques. Pero luego de un rato se manoteo la frente y se dijo porque no lo habían pensado antes._

_Luego de que Tucker consiguiera el equipo de monitoreo necesario y hubieran 'asaltado' el laboratorio de los padres de Danny en busca de equipo resistente a la energía espectral. Tomaron rumbos distintos en naves distintas, pasadas las cuatro de la tarde se encontraban reunidos y agotados en frente del portal Fentom._

''_-¿Todo el equipo está instalado?''- pregunto Danny un tanto cansado ciertamente volar por horas en la zona fantasma siendo perseguido y atacado cuando te capturaban espiando como un vil acosador, lo había dejado molido._

_Su amigo moreno que ahora lucia una onda algo Rasta pero a la vez geek le hizo una seña de aprobación, ahora podían tener algo parecido a las cámaras de espionaje satelital de Plasmius._

_Y con ese comentario estallo todo._

''_-¡Cierto!, nos olvidamos del más importante. ''- espeto Sam viéndose defraudada por su esfuerzo._

''_-No le veo el gran problema, -dijo Daniel asumiendo su forma humana y sumiéndose de hombros- solo instalaremos cámaras como con los demás y...''_

_Tucker interrumpió a su amigo bruscamente mientras este hablaba._

''_-Viejo, si eso funcionara con Masters: ¿No crees que desde hace tiempo le hubiera hackeado su sistema interno de seguridad? El tipo es virtualmente un ninja informático, este año he perdido varias PDA, Palms y mi Smartphone por su culpa. '' –dijo gruñendo lo ultimo por lo bajo._

_Daniel se quedo pensativo y algo angustiado, ahora si estaba en un predicamento._

''_-Hay otra opción. ''_

_Daniel y Tucker vieron a su compañera intrigados el último mencionado alzando una ceja mientras monitoreaba en su laptop las distintas cámaras puestas en la Zona Fantasma._

''_-Que nos turnemos para vigilarlo. ''_

_Con eso ultimo a Danny se le helo la sangre, era un absurdo, sacudió un poco la cabeza para salir de su estupor, con el no había problema podría hacerle frente si llegaba a enterarse de su presencia como obviamente podía con su sentido fantasma, pero si sus amigos se veían indefensos frente a la seguridad que permanecía con Masters aparte de todos los efectivos de policías que estaban bajo su mando. Bueno pensó lo peor._

''_-Olvídenlo, yo me hare cargo. Ustedes ocúpense de los demás, no serán más peligrosos que Vlad eso es seguro. ''_

''_-¡Pero Danny!-'' objetaron al unisonó ambos humanos._

''_-La decisión está tomada.- '' finalizo como si fuera un veredicto._

''_-¿Qué harás si te descubre?-'' pregunto Tucker desconfiado y a punto de tener una batalla verbal con el de cabello negro._

''_-Lo de siempre, molerle el trasero a golpes. Luego le daré una excusa sarcástica''- se volvió a sumir de hombros en realidad no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras._

Y allí estaba, se había vuelto invisible y flotaba cómodamente enfrente de la ventana del despacho de Vlad en el Ayuntamiento, una buena idea por parte de sus padres, quien lo diría, había sido construir cinturones que repelieran la presencia fantasmal, pero al ser solo prototipos solo la repelían desde fuera en lugar de funcionar en ambos polos, traía puesto uno en esos momentos y si su teoría no le fallaba Vlad no sentiría su presencia si esta estaba cancelada.

Curioso, funcionó.

Tenía dos horas exactas vigilando al hombre de cabello plateado. Hasta ahora solo lo había visto hacer simple trabajo de oficina, solo se ausento para dar un discurso a los nuevos integrantes de su cuerpo de policías acerca de cómo proceder si llegaban a ver a alguno de los tan famosos fantasmas de Amithy Park. La primera anotación para Daniel fue enterarse de que ahora la policía iba a contar con armas para combatir energía ectoplasmica, ¿Vlad estaba loco o qué? Si lo llegaban a pillar como Plasmius obviamente lo atacarían también, y no solo eso sino que estaba proporcionándole a demasiada gente el modo de defenderse como Tucker y Sam lo hacían.

Podían alcanzar el nivel de Valerie los más calificados. Danny no dejo de anotar y grabar lo que veía con el Palm que le había facilitado Tucker.

Enterarse del día a día de Vlad le sorprendió en más de una forma, se lo había imagino como un simple corrupto que no tenía conciencia de la definición de la palabra: 'escrúpulo' o 'alma' pero noto en seguida como cuidaba de que todo en la ciudad estuviera en perfecto orden, las demandas de las parroquias llegaban a un ritmo asombroso y Vlad ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Era incluso _amigable_ con su personal. Quizás una simple fachada política, después de todo era un cobarde que había manipulado las elecciones ¿No?

Al llegar la noche aun estaba sintiéndose como un acosador, pero era por el bien de todos, además de que tenía que hablar con Tucker acerca de esas armas que tenia la policía, no era posible que Masters se hundiera él solo.

Y pronto descubrieron en un altercado con el mismísimo Plasmius que dichas armas no tenían efecto en el. De alguna forma se las había ingeniado para que estas reconocieran la energía enemiga y no hicieran una tontería como 'abrir fuego amigo'.

Bien habían podido hacerse de una, cuando hubo un motín en la ciudad cortesía de Technnus que quería las ultimas actualizaciones de Microsoft. Cada uno de los blasters estaba diseñado con inteligencia artificial tenían la orden expresa de no acatar al fantasma de Wisconsin, en casos extremos estos solo tenían permiso de noquear a algún fantasma clon.

Daniel sonrió, ahora sabían cómo defenderse, no obstante, tenía que seguir con el trabajo de campo. Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando tuvo que volver a la ventana de la oficina de Vlad. Ya tenía tres días haciendo aquello y comenzaba a estresarse. El hombre no tenia vida prácticamente, sus celulares y localizadores estaban sonando cada treinta segundos con más de cinco llamadas en espera, y el mayor de los mitad fantasma solo se limitaba a contestar jovial cada una como si fuera la primera vez que lo llamaban en el día.

A Daniel le estaban ocasionando migrañas ¿Cómo era que Vlad aguantaba aquello? El ya se habría vuelto loco con el incesante ruido de llamada entrante.

Hubo una pausa de cinco minutos en el que el teléfono no sonó y cuando Danny iba soltar un suspiro de alivio el teléfono principal de la oficina sonó estridente. El chico fantasma lanzo un grito harto pero se tapo la boca enseguida cuando vio que Vlad aun con la bocina en la mano se giro bruscamente a la ventana buscando la fuente del grito.

Daba gracias a Dios que seguía en su modo invisible.

Opto por volverse intangible al quinto día y se sentó en uno de los muchos sillones que tenia la oficina de Vlad, como siempre este estaba firmando papeles, no esperaba que fuera tan burocrático. Ya entendía por qué era el fantasma que menos veía en su vida cotidiana. El hombre parecía un autómata.

De pronto al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos tenues golpes.

-Adelante.

Dijo Vlad aun sumido en su eterno papeleo.

Seguía tomando notas cuando una mujer de cabello rojo y atuendo de oficinista entro con una montaña de papeles en las manos, Danny la siguió con la vista ¿Más papeles? Comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad Tucker no podía poner una simple cámara en el despacho de Vlad.

-Señor Master, aquí están los informes que pidió.- dijo cortésmente la muchacha, Danny ya la conocía era la secretaria de Vlad.

-Muchas gracias Elena.- le dedico una sonrisa a la joven que se vio regocijada. El único que noto esto fue el que irónicamente nadie podía ver en la habitación.

-Señor su cita de las tres lo espera- finalizo ella guardando la compostura.

Vlad solo le agradeció con la cabeza, cuando la chica salió del despacho Vlad descompuso la cara y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo.

-Dios santo, con esta es la sexta reunión de hoy ¿Qué no voy a tener algo de trabajo esta semana?

A Danny se le fue la quijada al piso.

La semana siguiente fue más agotadora de lo que pensó, nunca creyó que un alcalde tuviera tantas reuniones, tantos eventos sociales a los que asistir o tanto papeleo que hacer, había tenido que comenzar a tomar un sixpac de bebida energética al día, solo había pasado una semana y ya había asistido a treintaicuatro reuniones diurnas, diecisiete eventos nocturnos, trece inauguraciones de inmuebles, había pasado ciento veinticuatro horas sentado o a veces dormido en el sillón de Vlad mientras este firmaba y no dejaba de hablar por teléfono. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar si no lo había descubierto ya y solo hacia eso para hartarlo pero eso era ilógico.

Lo habría matado al enterarse de su presencia.

Cada noche al reunirse en su casa con sus mejores amigos estos siempre venían con cara de satisfacción al verse envueltos en desventuras con los demás fantasmas, estos ocasionalmente daban peleas, o hacían cosas muy embarazosas en su ''vida'' privada, Tucker tenia buenos videos incriminatorios que si pudiera montaría a youtube de Johnny Trece y Technus, no evitaba desatornillarse de la risa cada vez que los reproducía.

Sam le seguía preguntando cómo le iba a Danny con su trabajo de campo, este solo bufaba cansado y repetía constantemente algo sobre que el mayor problema era cuando se quedaban sin tinta para los sellos del ayuntamiento.

Sus dos amigos se reían, creían que espiar a Vlad iba a ser más entretenido.

Danny sabía que había algo mas, el hombre era el orden y la pulcritud andante, ni siquiera estando completamente solo en su despacho hacia algo remotamente personal. Era como una tumba y una bien sellada.

Aunque tenía su lado bueno, Vlad estaba desconcertado sobre cómo sus nuevas armas habían sido obviamente alteradas, además de que cuando tenía tiempo de irse a su mansión a muy altas horas de la noche, se sentía acompañado de una extraña sensación, pero obviamente no podía ser nada su sentido fantasma se lo habría advertido. Pero no por eso dejaría de ser cuidadoso.

Nada de espiar a los Fentom con las múltiples pantallas de plasma que estaban escondidas en su oficina, nada de controlar satélites para ver las noticias antes que siquiera CNN las tuviera en su disco duro, nada de manipular muy notoriamente a otros dignatarios, no haría nada de lo acostumbrado mientras tuviera ese mal cosquilleo en la espina.

Y cuando escucho hace un par de días un alarido que vino de su ventana sus sospechas se incrementaron.

Era obvio alguien lo tenia vigilado, ¿pero como? Un humano no podría hacercarse a su ayuntamiento ni a su hogar tan fácilmente como el creía que lo estaban haciendo, la seguridad que lo rodeaba era mucha para un solo hombre aun siendo el alcalde. No había nada en las cámaras de seguridad. Solo un fantasma pasaría sin ser percibido por los sensores de presión, calor y pulso cardiaco que había esparcidos por todo el Ayuntamiento y su propia casa, si el hombre tenía mejor tecnología que la NASA de hecho el les facilitaba mucha de su ayuda cada que venían llorando como perros abandonados. No por nada tenía títulos en física cuántica, ingeniería y mecánica y otras tantas ramas que tuvo mucho tiempo de estudiar cuando salió el primer brote de ecto-acne en su vida.

Quién diría que le serian tan facultativos en su vida adulta, era el millonario más influyente en el mundo. Si no se hubiera lanzado a alcalde solamente con la intención de hacerle la vida imposible a cierto muchacho mitad fantasma habría optado fácilmente por la presidencia. También tenía un titulo en ciencias políticas.

Vlad estaba en su mansión, cómodamente sentado en un escritorio dentro de su habitacion, leyendo 'pacíficamente' un libro mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho en su vida, aun estaba esa asquerosa sensación en su espina dorsal. ¿Qué diantres pasaba?

Danny estaba a unos metros, ya había tomado fotos de todo el laboratorio de Vlad y mandado dichas fotos a la Tucker desde su sitio, pasar el sistema de seguridad anti-fantasmas era endemoniadamente fácil con ese prototipo que su padre había estado buscando como loco desde hace días, solamente logro que este se sentara en la sala a llorar viendo de manera melodramática una foto de dicho aparato, y obviamente culpando a algún fantasma de habérselo llevado.

Daniel observo un poco a Vlad tenía un buen rato leyendo lo que parecía ser un volumen de alguna colección de Edgar Allan Poe. Y el que creía que solo su amiga gótica gustaba de esos géneros. El hombre de cabello plateado dio un resoplido mientras tomaba del Amaretto que tenía en un fino vaso de vidrio, Daniel había comenzado a conocer a Vlad muy bien desde que lo tenía bajo su escrutinio.

Primero le sorprendió un poco pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a tener una ligera obsesión por el mayor, era simplemente un signo de interrogación andante. Ahora sabía que al enemigo que más debía odiar, tenía el habito de tomarse hasta la mitad de una botella de los rones más fuertes que jamás hubiera visto cuando llegaba a su casa.

El solo ver el contenido de dichas botellas en los mini-bares que tenía en la enorme mansión le hacían escocer la garganta y sorprendentemente a Vlad no parecía ni hacerle cosquillas, también notaba como podía leerse una enciclopedia completa en tan solo un día máximo dos. Lo que estaba leyendo en estos momentos era una simple distracción.

Primero fue la Divina Comedia de Dante hace dos días, luego las biografias inéditas de Gandhi y Luther King, el día de ayer se había leído todos los volúmenes de Víctor Hugo.

Ahí fue cuando supo que Vlad aparentemente tenía memoria fotográfica y una capacidad para leer impresionante no pasaba más de un segundo leyendo la misma línea.

Cada gesto, cada movimiento, se estaba comenzando a embobar viéndolo. Danny tenía la cabeza apoyada contra los puños y los codos en las piernas, soltó un resoplido casi inaudible pero en el momento el mayor de ambos dirigió su vista a la dirección de Daniel.

Este lo noto; se espanto cuando vio al mayo de ambos levantarse de su sitio y acercarse lenta pero peligrosamente hacia su puesto.

Antes de que llegara a la mitad de su cometido el teléfono que mantenía sobre el escritorio comenzó a sonar. Ambos vieron en dirección al fino teléfono negro que seguía timbrando.

Vlad detuvo su acción y a Danny le volvió el alma al cuerpo si se atrevía a moverse de su sitio para que Vlad no sospechara se arriesgaba a mover algo o darle a entender que si había una presencia con él.

El hombre de cabello plateado atendió el aparato que no dejaba de sonar con insistencia.

-¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa en la que el semblante duro de Vlad se volvió para sorpresa de Daniel uno muy sorprendido y hasta de cierta forma melancólico e inocente.

_- Jeśli przemówienie. _(Si el habla.)

Daniel estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido de sorpresa, pero solo atino a verlo interesado, ¿Vlad estaba hablando en otro idioma? Ahora si se estaba poniendo algo interesante, el hombre de cabello plateado tomo asiento.

-_¿_ _Reakcji? _(¿Reaccionando?) _- _el mayor de ambos se vio con una cara de estupefacción que fue sustituida por una de sorpresa y alegría entremezcladas, se llevo una mano a la boca como intentando ahogar un grito de asombro- _¿_ _Od kiedy? _(¿desde cuándo?) - Hubo una pausa y Daniel se maldijo el no poder intervenir el teléfono- _Dziękuję bardzo będę tam rano._(Muchas gracias voy a estar allí en la mañana)- esto último lo dijo con un tono de regocijo y un alivio interno que se dejo notar.

Vlad colgó el teléfono e inspiro profundo, para sorpresa del chico fantasma limpio un poco de humedad que estaba aglomerándose en sus lagrimales, mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz tomo su celular y llamo a un número que estaba en marcación rápida.

El teléfono repico un par de veces antes de ser atendido.

_-_Buenas noches capitán, necesito preparado el Jet mañana a primera hora…Si es urgente. ¿Cómo están las rutas a Polonia?

¿Polonia? ¿Vlad era Polaco? Está bien eso explicaba esa charla a la que no le pudo descifrar ni Jota.

Ya a la mañana siguiente estaba discutiendo el asunto con sus amigos en casa de Sam.

-Bueno debo admitir que si le había notado un aire extranjero.- dijo Sam mientras sus dos amigos tomaban asiento en la sala, sus padres habían salido y su abuela estaba durmiendo en el último piso. No había problema en hablar allí.

-¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer hasta allá?- espeto Tucker sin despegar la vista de su laptop, Danny se preguntaba si estaba pasando el ultimo nivel de The Angry Birds Space o estaba haciendo el trabajo que se suponía debía estar haciendo.

-No lo sé, pero parecía muy importante.- dijo Danny acomodándose en el sillón. Sam lo miro algo curiosa.

-Oye, ¿hasta qué hora te quedaste en casa de Vlad?.

La pregunta le vino como un balde de agua fría, Danny no evito estremecerse un poco en su asiento, en realidad la llamada que había hecho a esa discusión nacer fue a eso de las once de la noche, Danny no debería haber estado allí a deshoras. Pero simplemente no se pudo ir, ese semblante de melancolía que traía el mayor en la cara lo había dejado impresionado.

Aquel villano aparentemente sin emociones y sin sentido de la ética se veía, frágil como si la única cosa en este mundo que le provocara una alteración anímica fuera hecha pública.

-Eh, como hasta las ocho ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo para evadir.

-No, no es nada.- se sumió de hombros su mejor amiga a lo que siguieron con la plática de siempre, debían averiguar que estaba tramando Vlad, si era tan importante para el seguramente era peligroso. Pero esa opinión la compartían solo dos de los presentes.

En esos días Daniel lo pudo notar. Esa soledad que no parecía perturbar para nada al de cabello plateado, incluso en su forma fantasmal, le daba pavor la mansión de Vlad de noche, los empleados ya estaban en sus casas y el hombre permanecía completamente solo leyendo novelas de terror o los manuscritos más antiguos que podía conseguir. Sin quererlo termino tomando un libro de la repisa de Vlad y comenzó a leerlo mientras el mayor se duchaba.

Comenzaba a entender cada vez un poco más al mayor. Era como deshojar lentamente una flor con muchas capas.

Soledad. Introversión. Paranoias. Todo en conjunto.

Ya no le estaba tomando mucha importancia al asunto de mantenerlo bajo vigilia, ahora parecía que quería hacerle una biografía.

Danny miro su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, Vlad había quedado en salir a las ocho en punto. Y él no sabía precisamente a donde se diría en aquel país.

Afortunadamente sus amigos ya estaban preparados para cosas como esas, ya tenían un plan y una cuartada para los padres de Danny, este 'estaría' todo el día estudiando en casa de Tucker y se quedaría a dormir. Cuento que como siempre se tragaron los padres del mitad fantasma.

Daniel se apresuro a ir a al aeropuerto donde el Jet privado de Vlad estaba a punto de despegar, logro colarse con suma facilidad al interior y se quedo lo más lejos que pudo del mayor, lo cual fue un poco difícil, serán lujosas y rápidas esas maquinas pero también venían en un espacio reducido, y se notaba que el dueño quería llegar lo más rápido posible un Jet más grande solo lo retrasaría.

Fue un vuelo rápido aproximadamente nueve horas, habrían llegado antes al aeropuerto internacional de Varsovia si no hubiese sido por el abrupto cambio de clima. Hacia un frio de mil demonios.

Daniel estaba acalambrado y deseaba haberse traído una chaqueta pero se adapto al frio rápidamente, Vlad fue con su equipo de seguridad hasta las afueras del aeropuerto ataviado en un suéter de cuero negro, parecía más una gabardina, este vio nostálgico el lugar, emulo media sonrisa que apenas se delineo en su cara, sus escoltas lo guiaron hasta una limosina que lo esperaba.

Daniel le siguió el paso volando. La ciudad se veía rustica pero a la vez sumamente actualizada, veía edificios y casas que podrían haberlos sacados de una película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial junto a construcciones que rayaban en las maravillas de la ingeniería y arquitectura moderna, subió un poco su altura dándose algo de ocio para disfrutar de la vista del lugar

Después de todo era su primer viaje al viejo continente y le había ganado a los inmigrantes ilegales al hacerlo, después de un rato las nubes llenas de escarcha le estaban dificultando ver, así que opto por volar lo más bajo posible casi al ras de la limusina, en su modo invisible por supuesto.

El auto se detuvo luego de una hora de viaje y para su sorpresa fue frente a un hospital.

¿Un hospital? ¿Dónde estaba la central clandestina de inteligencia, o la mansión ostentosa que el esperaba ver? Sin dudas el y sus amigos habían exagerado un poco la situación, Tucker hasta había dicho algo sobre que Vlad quizás era miembro de alguna organización soviética, por supuesto estaba radicalizando la situación de manera humorística.

Pero de todos los lugares del mundo no esperaba un hospital. El joven mitad fantasma vio claramente como los escoltas de Vlad le intentaban convencer de ir primero a su lugar de hospedaje y luego volver al antes mencionado hospital. Pero para la sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Daniel este se negó.

-Lleven mis cosas a esta dirección.- dicho esto le entrego un papel con algo garabateado a uno de sus escoltas este pareció extrañarse un poco por la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel.- me iré caminando después, ustedes váyanse al hotel de siempre todo esta pago.

-P-pero señor Masters- intento articular uno de ellos pobremente. A lo que Vlad les dedico una mirada más fría que el hielo, se quedaron callados en el acto y solamente asintieron educadamente con la cabeza. Nunca habían visto una mirada fría de parte de su jefe.

Oh pero Daniel si, era de esas que solo utilizaba en algunas ocasiones con él.

Vlad y su equipo se separaron el hombre de cabello plateado entro a las instalaciones, que por cierto estaban muy bien diseñadas se notaba que el lugar debía ser un hospital vanguardista en la ciencia médica, solo una pregunta figuraba en la cabeza de Danny ¿Qué rayos hacían allí? Bueno que hacia Vlad allí, el solo estaba siguiéndolo.

El nuevo objeto de estudio de Daniel fue hasta la recepción del hospital donde una mujer morena y con pinta algo demacrada estaba atendiendo llamadas mientras educadamente le pasaba formularios a los parientes de los pacientes que estaban ingresando al hospital.

Vlad carraspeo un poco para captar la atención de la mujer que estaba sumida en su trabajo, notable era que le tocaba el turno nocturno.

-_¿Mogę pomóc? _(¿Puedo ayudarle?)- dijo la mujer con uniforme de interna cuando noto la presencia de Vlad, este le dirigió un gesto algo nervioso.

- _Szukam do Aleska Wozniak _(Busco a Aleska Wozniak) – la mujer le dirigió una Mirada interesante, rebusco un poco entre sus archivos y al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, luego le sonrió con un gesto maternal.

-_¿Vladimir Masters?- _pregunto aun con ese gesto tan impropio.

Vlad simplemente asintió

- _Trzecie piętro, pokój czternaście._ (Tercer piso, habitación catorce) – le contesto con un gesto amable a Vlad mientras este le hacia una inclinación con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Daniel quien había visto todo con una cara de interés olímpica estaba un poco boquiabierto.

Tucker, le había facilitado un traductor que podía usar como un auricular. De nada le servía estar en suelo extranjero y no entender nada, pero ahora se preguntaba quién podría ser la tal 'Aleska'. Comenzó a sentir que se estaba entremetiendo en los asuntos personales de Vlad, pero Sam ya le había dicho que aunque ese fuera el caso no dejara de vigilarlo aunque fuera de lejos.

Traspaso el techo hasta llegar al tercer piso que rezaba en una enmarcación en una pared lateral: 'Terapia intensiva', luego de unos minutos escucho como se abrían las puertas de un ascensor, de donde salió el fantasma de Wisconsin. Este se estaba guiando por el número de habitaciones que estaban a su izquierda hasta que dio con la que buscaba.

Era una habitación privada, finamente acomodada y tenia un gran ventanal que daba una vista del cielo oscurecido y se podía ver el granizo caer con brusquedad. En el centro de dicha y poluta habitación estaba una mujer de edad avanzada conectada a un respirador artificial y a otros tantos aparatos que el chico fantasma no supo reconocer. Al lado de la cama había dos enfermeras, una cambiaba los medicamentos de las intravenosas y la otra acomodaba la almohada de la mujer.

Ambas al notar la presencia de Vlad, le sonrieron respetuosamente y salieron de la habitación dejando a lo que no sabían eran tres personas adentro.

Vlad estaba estático en su sitio, con la mirada clavada en aquella mujer que se revolvía un poco en su cama de hospital, a pesar de que estaba muy entrada en años, se notaba que era una mujer hermosa o lo fue en su época.

El hombre de cabellos plateados se acerco receloso, tomo asiento junto a la mujer de cabello tan blanco como la nieve le tomo inseguro la mano derecha que tenia venas pronunciadas por las constantes entradas de agujas.

Esta se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos con dificultad eran de un color azul como los de Vlad. Ahora que veía (aunque de lejos) la escena, la mujer se parecía a Vlad en algunos rasgos faciales y obviamente en el color de ojos.

-_¿Aleksey?_

Para sorpresa de ambos la mujer logro articular palabra, y no solo una palabra un nombre.

Si Daniel hubiera estado de frente y no a las espaldas de Vlad habría notado el gesto de asombro y felicidad que lucía marcado en la cara del mayor, uno muy antinatural para venir él.

-_Jesli…Matka._(Si…Madre)- respondió tímido aunque muy feliz, estrechando su mano, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Más tarde podría decirse que cuando la hora de visitas acabo formalmente Vlad tuvo que verse forzado a irse del hospital, Daniel lo seguía de cerca con la cara hecha un real poema pero de esos indescifrables.

No podía creer en que se estaba metiendo. No era ningún plan maligno. No era ninguna conspiración en contra de nadie en especial. Ni siquiera eran pactos con dignatarios de otros países. Vlad había ido a ver a _su madre_ que aparentemente tenia y que aparentemente vivía no muy cerca de su hijo.

El mayor de los mitad fantasma salió en medio de la pequeña nevada de granizo que estaba cayendo aun con los ojos algo enrojecidos por las lagrimas que se vio forzado a contener frente a la mujer que permanecía postrada en cama, por alguna razón ella le hablaba como si no estuvieran en un hospital, y no dejaba de preguntarle en su idioma como le iba en la universidad. Algo que ocasiono mucha confusión en la mente de Danny.

Siguió al mayor de ambos en medio de la tormenta, este caminaba acompasado al parecer se sabía el camino que iba a tomar de memoria, luego de caminar unas diez cuadras Daniel noto como estaban apartándose de la parte moderna de la ciudad y adentrándose mas y mas en lo que debían ser los barrios más viejos. Vlad detuvo su paso frente a un antiguo edificio de apartamentos, la fachada era de ladrillo y todos los marcos de las ventas eran de metal un muy ennegrecido metal.

Toco el timbre y espero, bueno esperaron y una mujer mayor abrió la puerta. Al parecer se conocían pues le dirigió una sonrisa a Vlad mientras este solo hacia inclinaciones respetuosas y contestaba con un monosílabo ocasional, luego de que lo recibieran únicamente personas mayores en el recibidor lóbrego del lugar este subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Saco unas llaves de su chaqueta negra y abrió la puerta que estaba delante de él donde estaban sus cosas acomodadas, no era una habitación grande parecía más bien un tipo de apartamento tipo estudio.

Se quito la chaqueta y se dejo caer pesadamente en la pequeña cama que estaba en donde debía estar la sala, parecía derrotado, y Daniel se preguntaba si de verdad lo estaba. Durante su tiempo observándolo siempre se hacia la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué su enemigo era como era? Siempre lo creyó un egomaniaco con complejo de dios y sin justificación aparte tenía una obsesión enfermiza con su madre.

Pero ahora se preguntaba sobre el pasado de Vlad, lo único que había develado hasta ahora era que si tenía un familiar vivo, y que este era Polaco. También se preguntaba por qué no se estaba hospedando en el hotel más lujoso y opulento del país, en su lugar estaban en un edificio de apartamento que parecía más bien una de esas edificaciones que en su tiempo ocuparon los nazis.

Sin darse cuenta en medio de sus reflexiones no noto cuando el mayor se quedo dormido en su posición, se veía tan pacifico, que no podía creer que era la misma persona que tanto detestaba y deseaba patear en la cara cada vez que lo veía.

Se acerco un poco a la cama, no supo cuando pero comenzó a velar su sueño, el ceño de frustración y amargura estaba estampado en su cara aun estando en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Y descubrió lo que estaba reprimiendo desde hace unos días, ese sentimiento que siempre sintió pero de otra manera. Pena.

Si sentía pena por Vlad, pero no era una pena de asco o pena lastima, era una pena que estaba rayando en la compasión.

Iba a retirarse para dejarlo dormir, pero en ese momento sonó su prototipo de cinturón que venía con localizador incluido. Que al parecer sonó en un momento nada conveniente.

Vlad abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió aquella presencia extraña tan cerca de el que ni siquiera tuvo que estirar mucho el brazo para atrapar otro brazo invisible a la vista del ojo común. Daniel estaba jodido, el mayor tenía muy buenos reflejos y un muy buen oído. El localizador apenas era audible pero el se había acercado demasiado a Vlad.

Este estaba totalmente despierto, pero no estaba desorientado ni confundido es mas parecía decidido y una furia nada normal salía como fuego de sus ojos.

Asumió su forma fantasma y convertido en Plasmius arrincono contra la pared al enemigo invisible que tenia preso de un brazo, si pudiera ver su cuello ya se lo habría roto.

-No sé qué o quién diablos seas pero tu presencia ya me tiene harto- dijo con un veneno tan puro que a Daniel le dio terror. ¿Vlad si lo había notado de todas formas? Y entonces cayó en cuenta. Vlad aunque estuviera metido en sus asuntos personales estaba al pendiente de su entorno, ya se decía que estaba siendo muy fácil. El mayor solo esperaba el momento para contraatacar.

Vlad lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma que fulguraba con especial ira hacia su tan odiado intruso. Danny intento volverse intangible y salir del edificio pero ese ataque lo pillo desprevenido. Le dio de lleno en el abdomen tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Vlad estaba preparado para rematarle de un golpe pero se quedo mudo con lo que vio. Era como una especie de holograma con estática pero pudo ver perfectamente a su tan especial enemigo de diecisiete años sobándose la contusión de la cabeza, estuvo como imagen distorsionada por un rato hasta que el 'cinturón Fentom' termino por explotar y dejar libre a Daniel de su campo de protección.

Enseguida el sentido fantasma de Vlad se activo, aunque el ya sabía de la existencia no deseada de Daniel Phantom en su habitación. Este estaba mirando a Danny como un MUY mal chiste.

Para cuando el más joven se reincorporo del golpe se quedo tieso como estatua, se sintió tan descubierto que hasta se sentía desnudo, Vlad lo veía con la cara descompuesta y de brazos cruzados esperando una explicación, al puro estilo de: ¿esto es un jodido chiste?

-Puedo preguntar Daniel. ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

Si bien el plan de patearle el plan de patearle el trasero y salir huyendo con un comentario sarcástico era obvio que no le iba a funcionar, tenía que pensar en algo pero todas las respuestas que se le venían a la cabeza eran realmente estúpidas.

''_Lo siento Vlady pero te he estado espiando como por unas tres semanas y medias como un vil acosador y te seguí hasta otro país por que pensé que tenias un plan malvado pero en realidad estabas visitando a la madre que no sabía que tenias ¿me perdonas?''_

Está bien no iba a decirle eso, todo menos la verdad. Pensó.

-Este, yo. Pues supe que saldrías del país y pensé que sería algún plan tuyo- se mordió la lengua eso se estaba aproximando demasiado a lo que no quería decir. El mayor seguía con ese gesto inflexible y de que le estaban contando el peor chiste de su vida.

Lo miro por largo rato hasta que por fin se digno a hacer algún movimiento, Danny se tensó mas cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia él con una mirada homicida. Se quedo parado frente a él y para su sorpresa tenia la mirada fija en su cintura. Acto seguido le arranco de un tirón el cinturón y lo examino con la vista.

-¿Con esta estupidez me habías estado burlando todo este tiempo?- Vlad se vio indignado cuando vio que era marca 'Fentom'- Al fin el inútil de tu padre hace algo que funcione.

-¡Oye! – Se indigno el más joven- ¡No te permito que le hables así a mi padre!

-¿Y este no te enseño que era de mala educación meterte en lo que no te importa?

Está bien. Eso dolió.

Está bien tenía un muy buen punto a su favor.

Vlad deshizo su transformación y volvió a ser Masters, mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio no estaba para atender adolescentes molestos, su humor estaba para liquidar de una vez esa estúpida presencia a su alrededor, pero al ver que solo era Daniel con algún absurdo plan para 'detenerlo' le pareció tan bobo que solo decidió dejarlo así.

Danny bajo su postura defensiva ¿Por qué no lo atacaba como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace un momento?

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto obviamente el otro sabia a que se refería.

-No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo Daniel- le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de centro donde descansaba lo que parecía una botella de ron junto a un vaso de vidrio. Este se sirvió directamente el alcohol caliente y lo sorbió de un trago.- Vete por donde viniste.

Como si fuera tan fácil, no creía poder aguantar un vuelo de fantasma hasta otro continente.

Al ver la cara de contingencia del menor Vlad resoplo bastante molesto y le reclamo:

-¿Te colaste a mi Jet verdad?

Con el silencio que se hizo presente fue suficiente respuesta, y para sorpresa de Daniel un rayo de ectoplasma le vino de lleno a la cara, pero este si lo alcanzo a esquivar.

-¡NIÑO DEL DEMONIO!- ahora Vlad si lucia enojado- ¡si no te vas a largar, dime de una vez! ¿¡Qué carajo hacías siguiéndome todo este tiempo!?

Danny solo alcanzo a devolverle algunos ataques, Vlad nunca usaba ese tipo de vocabulario con él y nunca lo atacaba con intensiones de desfigurarle la cara si no le contestaba, está bien si se había pasado de la raya y sentía que le debía una disculpa al mayor eso si no lo mataban primero.

-¡Lo sien- -esquivo un objeto contundente- to!

Vlad detuvo sus ataques unos momentos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué dijiste niño?- alzo una ceja inconforme. Daniel solo se tomo un momento para respirar.

-Dije: que lo sentía, pensé que estabas tramando algo y decidí seguirte pero…me di cuenta de que no era así.- se sobaba la nuca avergonzado, Vlad capto a que se estaba refiriendo. El mayor bajo la guardia con el gesto cansado, se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Aunque era cierto que el niño lo había sacado de quicio unas semanas era cierto también que le sorprendía como lo había burlado, quizás estaba aprendiendo de el sin darse cuenta, eso le saco una sonrisa algo atrevida.

-Supongo que te debe parecer estúpido.

Dijo muy divertido, Danny cambio su semblante por uno ofendido.

-¿Qué?- alcanzo a decir denotando en su tono de voz lo ofendido que se sentía por ese comentario.

-Estúpido. Te parezco un mal chiste, ¿Te doy pena? ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en modo de negación, Vlad seguía con la sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Si no es para burlarte de mi quizás sea otra cosa.

Daniel lo vio molesto pero para cuando le iba a objetar sus verdades al mayor noto como este solo había estado jugando con su estado de ánimo. El semblante del mayor estaba fruncido. Sin lugar a dudas estaba ofendido e indignado de que alguien hubiera visto el estado de su único pariente vivo, y más siendo su más odiado enemigo.

-No fue mi intención.

-Veo que sigues actuando sin pensar- entorno los ojos, era definitivo no estaba para peleas. Y el menor lucia arrepentido.

Hicieron una tregua no formal, ahora por azares del destino el joven fantasma no podía irse a su país sin él, tenía que tolerarlo por un tiempo relativamente corto.

-No sabía que tu pues, ya sabes.

-Puedes contar con los dedos de una sola mano a las personas que lo saben.- volvió a tomarse de un golpe un vaso entero de ron, le había ofrecido un trago al menor pero este lo rechazo. Si que era un niño correcto. Vlad se rio para sus adentros.

Luego de un rato Daniel estaba sentado a unos pasos de Vlad usando su chaqueta ya en su forma humana. Si bien ambos no se soportaban, tenían claro que la situación no ameritaba niñerías y que en cierto modo el ser como eran les unía de cierta forma.

El lugar aunque lóbrego era muy acogedor, reconfortante inclusive pero con un toque de mal sanidad impregnado.

-Entonces ella es tu madre…

Daniel estaba empeñado en entablar una conversación. A Vlad no le disgustaba del todo quizás era el ron el que le estaba tentando a hablar. Solo hizo una seña de afirmación con la cabeza.

-Si esta tan grave ¿Por qué no vive contigo?

Esa pregunta le vino de súbito.

-Es una historia larga.

-No tengo mucho que hacer tampoco- le dijo intentando aminorar la situación.

Vlad se sumió de hombros con resignación. Bien aquí iban.

-Su nombre es Aleska Halina Wozniak. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta es polaca y algo que tienes que tener en cuenta de ellos es que adoran su tierra, si la hubiera mantenido en el mejor hospital de toda Norteamérica me habría asesinado al despertar y darse cuenta de que no estaba aquí.

-¿Despertar?

-Ella ha permanecido en estado de coma desde que yo tenía diecinueve años, recién entraba a la universidad y ella tuvo un accidente. Lograron estabilizarla pero…-el recuerdo le vino como un balde de agua helada que le calaba los huesos no sabía en primer lugar porque le contaba eso a Daniel, pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa- el punto es que mi padre era un Marín de Estados Unidos y había perecido en la guerra, ella fue hasta hay huyendo del holocausto. Pero siempre quiso regresar. Nunca tuvimos los medios. Antes de que cayera en estado vegetativo le prometí que la llevaría a su antiguo hogar, aquí en Varsovia.

Daniel hizo un recuento mental, si calculaba bien, la madre y al parecer único pariente vivo de Vlad había estado en coma por veintinueve años. Justo en la época en la que Vlad había tenido el accidente con el portal que le dio sus poderes.

Ahora si estaba sintiendo un dolor ajeno en el pecho.

-Por aquel tiempo, estudiaba ciencias, tuve que matarme día un noche trabajando para costearle el hospital o simplemente me tendría que ver en una disyuntiva, desconectarla y perderla o mantenerla viva. Luego pasó lo del accidente y tuve que ingeniármelas para ganar dinero postrado en cama los primeros años y luego como asesor particular de una empresa que se dedicaba a la robótica. Logre que la internaran en el mejor hospital de Varsovia cuando tuve el dinero suficiente y estaba bajo control de mis poderes.

Daniel bajo la cabeza casi como dándole un pésame.

-Me entere que podría haber desarrollado un severo deterioro cerebral en su tiempo de coma, no había esperanzas de que despertara- tomo otro trago de un solo golpe- y simplemente me di a la idea de que permanecería atada a ese respirador. Siempre que venía a visitarla rogaba para que abriera los ojos, obviamente nunca paso. Hasta este momento.

-Entonces ella no está consciente de que estuvo en coma.

-No.- su mirada se ensombreció- su avanzada edad solo le genero Alzheimer, su corazón está fallando, no saben si tendrán el equipo necesario para mantenerla con vida.

-Vlad yo…-Daniel intento excusarse pero fue en vano el mayor le corto la palabra con la mirada.

-En fin, estoy aquí porque necesitaban el consentimiento de un familiar para desconectarla.

Ahora la sorpresa era aun peor. Vlad debía estar contento porque su madre estaba consiente luego de tantos años, pero no le daban esperanzar de que esta sobreviviera por mucho tiempo.

-Su esperanza de vida es nula. No quiero prolongarle la agonía.- finalizo para luego ver con asco que la botella estaba vacía.

Danny se limito a responder en silencio.

-Ella te llamo Aleksey.- dijo mas para si mismo pero Vlad lo oyó perfectamente.

-Era el nombre de mi abuelo, es mi segundo nombre siempre me llamaba así de niño.- dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer aun permanecían vivos algunos recuerdos buenos en su pasado.

-Bien creo que esta charla llego a su fin.

Vlad se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto curioso Danny.

Vlad solo le hizo una seña muy particular, agito el nulo contenido de la botella hacia el piso indicando que esta estaba vacía. Daniel entendió el punto, iría por otra.

-Quédate en la cama si quieres, usare el sillón que está en la otra habitación.

-No esperaba que fueras tan amable. Bueno no conmigo.

-Por si no lo has notado soy amable con todos menos contigo pequeño demonio.- le lanzo una mirada inquisidora- pero estas en mis raíces ahora, no puedo enojarme aquí.

Obviamente eso fue una amenaza de: 'cuando regresemos, date por muerto'

Al verse solo en la habitación Danny se puso a pensar en cómo había acabado todo. Había descubierto el lado humano de Vlad y por fin conocido parte de su pasado.

A la mañana siguiente Vlad tenía que dirigirse al hospital a hacer su cometido, pero no estaba solo como él pensó iba a estarlo.

Daniel lo acompaño en su trayecto. Aunque por supuesto el mayor había permanecido reacio a que lo acompañara. Danny le dijo que si luego le quería partir la cara que lo hiciera cuando salieran de su tregua.

Duraron un par de horas, las ultimas para ser precisas de la mujer que apenas tenía conciencia de lo que la rodeaba. Antes de ser sedada, sorpresivamente la mujer de cabello blanco poso sus ojos azules en Daniel quien había permanecido presente en la habitación.

-_Aleksey…¿Czy to mój wnuk? _(Aleksey…¿el es mi nieto?) _– _la mujer lo vio con ensoñación infantil en el rostro, tenía una gran esperanza aglomerada en el pecho. Vlad se sobresalto con lo último que dijo su madre, estaba a punto de darle una rotunda negativa cuando algo insólito paso.

-Si.

Vlad volteo a ver a Daniel que lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer Vlad había pasado por alto que el chico fantasma tenía un traductor aun en su oído derecho. Le tomo de la mano a la mujer que estaba sufriendo los efectos del sedante. Esta sonrió con gran felicidad, en su interior sabía que era la última vez que vería a su hijo, esa visita era solo una despedida antes de que se firmara el consentimiento para desconectarla. Pero ahora se sentía realizada, podía irse en paz.

Ya fuera del hospital Vlad intentaba salir de su shock. Claro luego de que recordara que el muchacho a su lado tenía un traductor universal.

-¿Qué diantres fue eso?- le dijo conteniendo el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Le miro retador- no podía decirle que no lo era.

Vlad se quedo tieso, y comenzó a retener sus lágrimas una vez más.

-Gracias.

Danny sonrió. De cualquier forma. Siempre le pareció que en el fondo no era tan malo.

**N/A: ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me quieren o ME quieren matar? Todo esto me lo pueden decir en los comentarios. Please, espero haberme expresado bien en lo que quiera plantear. **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
